A Marauder's Plan (Traducido)
by FuriousBeatrice
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Sirius hubiera decidido quedarse en Inglaterra y cumplir con su promesa de cuidar a Harry en vez de irse a esconder a un lugar soleado? Esa única decisión va a cambiar todo... Traducción de CatsAreCool.
1. Iniciando Operación Pronglet: 1

DISCLAIMER: Esto es una traducción del fic en inglés original de** A Marauder's Plan **de **CatsAreCool**. Todos los derechos son suyos.

**Libro I: El Plan de un Merodeador (Bromas Básicas)**

**Parte 1: Iniciando Operación Prongslet (La Broma del Lord Padfoot)**

9 de Junio de 1994

Sirius aterrizó en las ruinas de la casa de los Potter en el Valle de Godric. Desmontó el hipogrifo, luchando contra el impulso de marcharse y seguir volando. El hipogrifo resopló y retrocedió, yendo hacia un charco de agua cercano para beber. No tenía un destino en mente cuando escapó de Hogwarts pero algo lo había atraído a la antigua casa de los Potter.

La casa estaba en ruinas, envuelta en la oscuridad. Había sido un regalo de bodas del padre de James a su hijo reconociendo que, a diferencia de las épocas pasadas, los recién casados no tenían que vivir en la Casa de los Potter con el padre de James, ya que su madre había muerto cuando James tenía diecisiete años. Sirius podía visualizar cómo lucía la casa en sus mejores tiempos; las paredes exteriores cubiertas de hiedra, de piedra blanca, que se asomaba entre el verde de vez en cuando; el ordenado jardín delantero cubierto de lavanda y madreselva; las ventanas relucientes marcadas por las macetas de varias flores y hierbas - que eran el orgullo y la alegría de Lily.

Dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso, reteniendo un sollozo en la garganta. No debería haber vuelto, pensó Sirius agotado, pero ¿A dónde más iba a ir cuando no había ningún otro lugar al que volver salvo a casa? Y la casa con su puerta azul brillante, con su aldaba en forma de grifo, había sido su casa tanto como la de James y Lily. Siempre había sido bien recibido; había vivido allí por un tiempo mientras se recuperaba tras ese altercado con varios mortífagos y casi morir. Por supuesto, cuando James perdió a su padre, se mudaron él, Lily y Harry a la Casa de los Potter, pero pronto regresaron cuando necesitaron ocultarse.

Sirius cerró los ojos ante la ola de recuerdos; las habitaciones luminosas y soleadas, Harry en su cuna gorgoteando de risa, James sonriendo por alguna broma, Lily bromeando con ambos con cierto brillo en los ojos...

Se masajeó la frente. Se sentía como si años de niebla empezaban a despejarse. Doce años en Azkaban habían dejado marca, pensó Sirius, eso y su ciega furia hacia Peter, que había empezado allí mismo donde se encontraba.

Los recuerdos de esa noche atravesaron su mente; imágenes duras de pérdida, de pánico sobrecogedor cuando se dio cuenta que Peter había desaparecido; el shock de dolor y terror ante la vista de la casa, y de James muerto… James, su mejor amigo...

El dolor lo tira al suelo de rodillas otra vez, justo como ocurrió aquella terrible noche.

Entonces, allí estaba Hagrid con Harry y órdenes de llevar a su ahijado a Dumbledore y a la hermana de Lily, Petunia. En retrospectiva, Sirius debería haber ido con él y haberle contado a Dumbledore sobre Peter. No debería haberse separado de Harry. Pero realmente él había creído que Harry estaría seguro con Dumbledore, y él se había sentido complacido de que lo dejaran libre para ir detrás de Peter. Había sido tan estúpido.

Abrió sus ojos y volvió a contemplar la casa arruinada de nuevo. "Me equivoqué, James. Sugerí a Peter como Guardián Secreto y él me conocía lo suficiente como para saber que yo lo perseguirá por traicionarte. Él ya estaba preparado".

Sacudió su cabeza. Podía recordar la confrontación como si hubiera sido ayer; el aire frío, el olor a lluvia, la expresión petulante de Peter tras haber hecho su acusación y el calor de la explosión.

Había sido impulsado hacia atrás, aterrizando estrepitosamente, sangre derramándose de una herida de su cabeza. ¿Sufrió una contusión? Los recuerdos estaban nublados y confusos, dispersos. No podía recordar mucho… tampoco podía recordar su juicio - ¿había habido un juicio? - no podía recordar nada excepto despertarse días, semanas, puede que meses después en Azkaban sin ningún medio para contactar a alguien que podría ayudarlo. Se había refugiado en saber que él era inocente y en el hecho de que Harry estaba seguro. Y perdió la noción del tiempo después de eso hasta que… hasta que el Ministro se detuvo en su celda y le dio el periódico. Tras eso, su único pensamiento había sido el de proteger a Harry de Peter.

Sirius hizo una pausa para respirar, dándose cuenta tardíamente de que estaba hablando en voz alta. "Hablando contigo mismo - el primer signo de la locura, ¿no es eso lo que siempre me decías, James?." Dijo suavemente, suspirando con la mirada vacía, aún fija en la casa en ruinas. Podía sentir la urgencia de irse imponiéndose de nuevo, de montar a Buckbeack y dirigirse a algún sitio cálido y soleado donde poder recuperarse de Azkaban. Pero eso significaría dejar a Harry…

"Harry está viviendo con tu hermana, Lily," dijo Sirius, "Fui a verle cuando escapé de prisión." Eso había sido lo primero que había hecho - quería ver a su ahijado antes de dirigirse al Norte para esperar que Peter volviera a Hogwarts. Ver huir a Harry había cambiado sus planes. "Él… él no es feliz. Quiero decir, él es genial, James; realmente genial - ¡Salvó mi vida! Pero él es… está demasiado pequeño y delgado. ¡Quería venir a vivir conmigo de inmediato! ¿Quién quiere ir a vivir con alguien que no conoce si no es que odie donde está? Creo que tu hermana y su familia lo tratan mal, Lily. Necesito sacarlo de allí. Por supuesto, no puedo hasta que mi nombre no esté limpio y no tenga que seguir huyendo, y eso es improbable que suceda pronto".

Se levantó, se cruzó de brazos y resistió el impulso de irse de nuevo. Frunció el ceño mientras le daba vueltas al asunto.

"El problema es que, por mucho que odie admitirlo, he estado actuando demasiado como un Gryffindor." Dijo Sirius resoplando con exasperación. "Fui tras Peter aquella noche, y este año todo lo que he hecho es intentar llegar hasta Peter de nuevo, incluso si era para que no le hiciera daño a Harry. Y he fallado en ambas ocasiones." Suspiró pesadamente. "Si quiero proteger a Harry apropiadamente, necesito empezar a pensar y dejar de reaccionar impulsivamente".

El persistente pensamiento en su mente de dejar Inglaterra, de dejar a Harry, tembló y desapareció abruptamente. Se había deshecho de un hechizo de coacción, se dio cuenta. Probablemente Dumbledore. El estúpido viejo sin duda había pensado en obligar a Sirius a irse lo más lejos posible para que el Ministerio no lo atrapara. O quizás para que no estuviera demasiado cerca de Harry.

Ese pensamiento lo detuvo durante un largo momento.

Se sacudió así mismo como si fuera Padfoot, tratando de alejarse de la idea. Pero él había prometido de empezar a pensar así que lo hizo, paseándose de un lado a otro para cubrir la necesidad de moverse.

¿Por qué Dumbledore querría mantener a Sirius lejos de Harry? Ok, Sirius podía entender que era necesario que se recuperase de los efectos de Azkaban y que había una duda razonable acerca de su habilidad para cuidar a un joven adolescente. Pero Sirius era el padrino de Harry.

Él podía entender que Dumbledore hubiera llevado al bebé con la hermana de Lily inmediatamente después de la muerte de Lily y James, incluso había aceptado de mala gana el plan entregando Harry a Hagrid, de hecho. Muy pocas personas conocían donde vivía la hermana de Lily en el mundo muggle y Sirius sabía que Lily había puesto protecciones alrededor del lugar. Él podía incluso entender por qué Dumbledore dejó allí a Harry una vez Sirius fue encarcelado y la madrina de Harry, Alice Longbottom, había sido atacada. Se creyó automáticamente que las relaciones sanguíneas eran las mejores y quizás Dumbledore asumió que Petunia había sido nombrada tutora de Harry, - Sirius no recordaba si Dumbledore había visto el testamento de los Potter - Dumbledore probablemente no sabía cuánto le disgustaba a Petunia la magia, e incluso si lo hacía, probablemente él había asumido que Petunia cuidaría de Harry a pesar de todo por ser parte de su familia. Aún así, Sirius reflexionó seriamente, eso no excusaba a Dumbledore por dejar pasar por alto las señales de un niño maltratado cuando Harry había llegado a Hogwarts, o peor, ignorándolas y dejando a Harry con los Dursley de todas maneras.

Dejó de moverse en seco. ¿Por qué Dumbledore había ignorado señales de abuso? No. Sirius no podía creerlo. Podía creer que hubiera pasado el abuso por alto - ¿no había pasado por alto su propio abuso a manos de su querida madre hasta que huyó de casa? Pero no podía deshacerse de la impresión de que Dumbledore quería distancia entre Sirius y su ahijado. Probablemente Dumbledore pensaba que la familia muggle de Harry podría proporcionarle un hogar más seguro que Sirius - y OK, no era como si Sirius pudiera proporcionar una casa mientras estaba huyendo.

O puede que Dumbledore no confiara en Sirius.

Lo que era más probable porque Dumbledore siempre había tenido problemas para ver más allá del apellido Black que Sirius llevaba.

¿No era por eso por lo que ni siquiera había merecido una visita del líder de la Orden del Fénix tras ser encarcelado? Dumbledore parecía dar segundas oportunidades a todo el mundo excepto a Sirius. Sirius se preguntó si Dumbledore estando cerca hubiera dejado que le dieran 'el beso'. Desde luego parecía que los chicos habían obtenido algún tipo de aprobación del Director para salvarle pero… pero entonces ¿Por qué los chicos habían tenido que salvarlo? ¿Por qué Dumbledore no podía garantizarle un juicio justo? ¿No era él el Jefe del Wizengamot? Sirius era consciente de que al viejo mago no le gustaba ejercer el poder que el mundo mágico le había dado con demasiada frecuencia, pero tenía poder.

El poder era algo del que la Casa de los Potter y la Casa de los Black habían disfrutado alguna vez; del poder mágico ciertamente en abundancia, pero además ambas familias habían incluso construido alianzas políticas y financieras. Y era ese tipo de poder el que Sirius realmente necesitaba si iba a proteger a Harry; de los mortífagos, de Peter, de la posibilidad de que Voldemort resurgiera de nuevo. Era ese tipo de poder que podría conseguirle a Sirius lo que él quería del Ministerio, es decir, limpiar su nombre y la custodia de Harry para poder asegurarse de que su ahijado tuviera todo lo que necesitaba - amor, felicidad, diversión y seguridad.

Y evidentemente, él necesitaba ese mismo poder para asegurarse de que Albus Dumbledore no pudiera impedir que Sirius estuviera con Harry, si ese fuera el plan de Dumbledore.

Sirius alzó la vista hacia el cielo nocturno y sacudió su cabeza en negación dándose cuenta de a dónde se dirigían sus pensamientos.

La brisa del viento lo envolvió y respiró el olor de los lirios. Al menos él sabía que tenía su aprobación. "Siempre dijiste que harías cualquier cosa para mantener a Harry a salvo, Lily. Siempre dije que haría lo mismo pero no me dí cuenta hasta ahora que cualquier cosa significa cualquier cosa".

Otra brisa le rozó. La sintió reconfortante y familiar; la sensación de afecto, seguridad y familia, todo enlazado de una manera que gritaba Amor.

Sirius cerró sus ojos de nuevo, la pena se mecía dentro de él. James. Dejó escapar una breve risa sin humor. "No deberías aprobar la idea tan pronto, James, porque no te va a gustar mi plan. Merlín, ni siquiera a mí me gusta".

Pero si poder era lo que Sirius necesitaba… volvió su vista hacia la casa y silbó para llamar a Buckbeak. Era el momento de retirarse hacia un lugar al que Sirius nunca llamó hogar.


	2. Iniciando Operación Pronglet: 2

DISCLAIMER. Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo :)) Quería contestar esta pregunta antes que nada: Sí, soy consciente de que hay otra cuenta intentando traducirla, pero he visto que no actualiza desde el 2017 y se quedó por el capítulo 20, así que para hacerle justicia a esta historia he decidido retomar el legado, por así decirlo.

Como siempre, esta maravillosa historia pertenece a CatsAreCool.

* * *

Aterrizaron en el jardín trasero del número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Todo estaba demasiado crecido y descuidado; un enredo salvaje de hierba alta, arbustos y flores serpenteaban por todo el prado prístino, los viejos árboles que rodeaban la propiedad creaban formas oscuras e imponentes en la noche y las estatuas protectoras eran pálidos trozos de mármol. No se despertaron con su llegada, Sirius respiró aliviado.

La casa estaba bajo un Fidelius Mortal. Él sabía que siendo un Black era suficiente para ver la casa, pero no estaba seguro que las protecciones alrededor de la propiedad lo aceptaran. Él había sido considerado una paria por su lealtad a la Luz (los Potter) y estaba preocupado de que pudiera haber algo para mantenerlo fuera a él específicamente.

Echó un vistazo a las casas vecinas. Sabía que los hechizos cubrían el jardín y la casa de manera que los muggles y otros magos pasaran de largo el Número 12 y su vista se posara en la siguiente casa. "Puedes quedarte en el jardín Buckbeak, o continuar tu camino." Dijo afectuosamente. "Has salvado mi vida y te lo agradezco".

Buckbeak se inclinó y Sirius hizo lo mismo. El hipogrifo se dio la vuelta y volvió a alzarse en el aire, un par de aleteos de sus poderosas alas más tarde, se había perdido de vista.

"Buen viaje, amigo." Sirius murmuró en la oscuridad. Se dirigió a la casa, tomando un camino lateral hacía unos escalones que conducían a la puerta trasera del sótano, la antigua entrada de mercancías.

La puerta negra y estrecha se abrió al acercarse, parecía que las protecciones le habían concedido algo más que el simple acceso, lo invitaban a entrar. Sirius respiró hondo y entró en la casa donde vivió su infancia.

El olor del moho humedecido y de la decadencia golpeó sus fosas nasales de inmediato y maldijo la nariz sensible de Padfoot. Deseó tener una varita para disipar el hedor. Entró en la pequeña recepción para los comerciantes y la puerta se cerró tras él, encerrándolo dentro. La lámpara de gas se encendió al reconocer su presencia, Sirius ignoró las puertas a su izquierda que llevaban a un laboratorio de pociones, una celda que prefería evitar y una escalinata que daba al sótano. Subió la escalera a su derecha y se encontró en la cocina larga y estrecha.

La habitación estaba llena de polvo y suciedad. Hizo una mueca y esperó que el resto de la casa no tuviera un estado similar. Él había sido informado de las muertes de su abuelo y su madre por el guarda, de modo que no era una sorpresa encontrar la casa vacía y desierta. Sólo que esperaba que el viejo elfo doméstico, Kreacher, hubiera continuado haciendo las labores domésticas. Quizá el elfo hubiera muerto, o lo había matado su madre. No podría esperar menos de esa vieja loca.

Abrió la puerta que conducía al salón recibidor.

"¡Tú!"

La voz de su madre lo dejó en shock, su corazón latió acelerado. Un retrato le miró, en medio de la luz que entraba por la ventana y daba a la puerta principal.

Un 'Pop' familiar avisó de la llegada del elfo. el viejo elfo le dirigió una mirada feroz. "Tú no eres bienvenido aquí, Amo".

Amo.

Sirius sonrió ante la confirmación involuntaria del elfo de lo que él había esperado. Tras la muerte de su abuelo, Sirius había pasado a ser reconocido como el heredero y Cabeza de Familia. "Mi casa, Kreacher." dijo firmemente. "Puedes quedarte y obedecerme o puedo darte una prenda".

"Kreacher se quedará a pesar de que quién traicionó a su ama es ahora su amo."

Sirius elevó una ceja, el elfo arrastró sus pies y se tiró de las orejas, castigándose automáticamente por su comentario despectivo. "Te referirás a mí como Lord Black. No le dirás a nadie mi ubicación, nunca. Sólo me obedecerás a mí y no informarás a nadie de mis secretos. Y no le hablarás a nadie sin mi permiso expreso, ¿Está claro?".

"Kreacher obedece al Lord Black".

"Todavía no es Lord." Dijo su madre, inhalando sonoramente por la nariz. "Los anillos están en la cámara. no creo que tú, un criminal convicto, sea capaz de llegar a ellos. Al menos, te has redimido al final".

Sirius la miró fijamente. "Odio decepcionarte, Madre, pero en realidad no traicioné a los Potter o maté a esos muggles." Hizo una pausa. "En realidad, eso es mentira porque me encanta decepcionarte y me encantaría seguir haciéndolo. Desafortunadamente, me he dado cuenta recientemente de que tengo que restaurar la posición de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black para tomar control del mundo mágico y así garantizarme la tutela de mi ahijado. Así que al parecer, vas a obtener algo de eso que siempre quisiste".

El retrato de su madre lo miró fijamente, sin habla.

"Sí," Sirius se mostró de acuerdo, comprendiendo, "Yo mismo me encuentro conmocionado y horrorizado".

Las orejas de Kreacher se alzaron y se enderezó con un brillo en sus enormes ojos. "¿Tiene la intención de restaurar la posición de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black?".

"Sí, y como mi madre bien sabe, puedo realizar aquí el ritual del legado." Señaló al elfo. "Este lugar es un desastre y no está en consonancia con nuestra riqueza o nuestra reputación. Empezarás inmediatamente a limpiar y redecorarlo comenzando por el dormitorio principal y el baño para mi propio uso. Los artefactos oscuros serán colocados en un baúl para inspeccionarlos. Se utilizarán colores neutros y evitarás los deprimentes horrores góticos que le gustaban a mi madre. Estaré en el estudio".

Kreacher chasqueó los dedos y se desvaneció antes de que Sirius pudiera decir algo más.

Sirius suspiró pesadamente y giró a la derecha. Dejando atrás las escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones, donde podía ver una pared decorada con cabezas de elfos domésticos. No habían estado allí cuando él se fue, su madre debía de haberse vuelto completamente loca en sus últimos años de vida, pensó. La puerta a su derecha daba al comedor formal, la sala de estar informal y la sala de verano con vistas al jardín. Apenas miró las puertas a su izquierda - el recibidor conectado a la red flú y el salón formal - en vez de eso, se dirigió a la puerta al final del pasillo que daba paso a una acogedora biblioteca. La biblioteca principal estaba en la finca rural, pero Sirius no podía recordar su ubicación debido al Fidelius Mortal. Los conocimientos necesarios volverían a él cuando completara el ritual del legado. Pasó de largo las estanterías llenas de libros, dándose cuenta de que tendría que revisarlas para apartar los más peligrosos. La puerta del estudio estaba a su derecha y entró a la habitación con temor.

Durante un momento, se detuvo justo en el marco de la puerta. Kreacher debía de haberse adelantado, ya que la habitación estaba desprovista de polvo y mal olor a diferencia del resto de la casa. A pesar de eso, la decoración era aburrida y familiar y el papel pintado tenía los bordes descamados. Había un fuego crepitando, emitiendo un calor a lo largo de la habitación y las lámparas se habían encendido. Había además un carrito de té cargado de sándwiches y pasteles que Sirius esperaba que Kreacher hubiera conjurado en vez de elaborarlos dado el estado de la cocina.

Sirius inhaló la esencia de cuero viejo de las sillas; el tenue y persistente olor del tabaco que su padre prefería. Recordaba demasiado bien la última vez que había estado en la habitación; fue en el verano después de su quinto año en Hogwarts y su padre le había preguntado con franqueza dónde se hallaba su lealtad. Sirius le había contestado que nunca se doblegaría ante Voldemort, que nunca tomaría la Marca Tenebrosa, y que estaría del lado de los Potter en la guerra.

Su padre había reaccionado de forma sorpresivamente positiva y agradable. Incluso había sugerido que tener a alguien en el otro bando de la guerra podría ayudar a reducir el riesgo de que la Casa de los Black fuera diezmada - después de todo, si el bando de la luz ganaba, Sirius podría continuar el linaje. Sirius se había mostrado de acuerdo de forma cortés e internamente pensaba que nunca sería el Miembro principal de la Casa a pesar de que su padre pasó años preparándolo para que lo fuera.

La ironía era amarga de tragar, pensó Sirius de forma jocosa y burlona. Agua pasada, se dijo Sirius bruscamente. Puede que nunca hubiera pensado en volver, pero él lo había hecho por Harry. Él solo tenía que recordarlo y todo lo demás sería tolerable.

Se sentó en la silla de su padre, su silla. Se comió uno de los sandwiches a la vez que se inclinaba y revolvía el cajón superior derecho del escritorio. Sacó una selección de varitas; la de su padre, su madre y su bisabuelo. Probó cada una mientras se terminaba la comida de turno y se tomaba el agua y el zumo que la acompañaba. Finalmente escogió la varita de su bisabuelo; una varita de roble con núcleo de corazón de dragón, era una elección aceptable y le serviría hasta que su nombre estuviera limpio y pudiera reemplazarla.

Sirius sacó un pequeño cuenco para rituales y una daga del último cajón. "Familius magicus." Golpeó el cuenco con la varita haciendo que del interior emergieran volutas nebulosas envueltas en brillantes chispas plateadas. Se cortó la palma sin más ceremonia y dejó que su sangre goteara en el cuenco.

"Yo, Sirius Orion Black, reclamo por sangre, por ley, por magia, la Casa de los Black. Juro dirigirla con honor y justicia; proteger a aquellos que pertenecen a la Casa de los Black y a sus aliados, por sangre, por ley, por magia, por juramento; y hacer llegar la justicia a aquellos que quebranten su promesa y la confianza de la Casa de los Black. Así lo he jurado, así sea".

La magia surgió del cuenco y lo rodeó, una cascada brillante de plata lo cubrió entero y probó su valía. Apenas podía respirar bajo su poder; la magia a partir de un ritual de sangre, era una magia tan negra como su apellido. Pero se negó a inclinarse ante ella, él era un Black y la magia le obedecía a él, no al contrario. La magia lo abandonó abruptamente y ante él tomó la forma del tótem familiar: una cobra plateada, que se inclinó ante él y se desvaneció.

Había funcionado.

Sirius dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones de forma temblorosa y pasó sus manos a través de su desordenada melena. Sus cabellos se enredaron inesperadamente con algo que llevaba en su dedo y bajó su mano para observarlo fijamente, el anillo del Lord; una piedra de ónice negra engarzada con una serpiente plateada sobre una banda de platino. El anillo había sido invocado por el ritual y había aparecido en su dedo. Él había llevado el anillo del heredero hace tiempo atrás, y cuando sus ojos cayeron sobre el escritorio lo vio dentro del recipiente. Dejó salir un suspiro, cogió el anillo del heredero y lo aseguró en una caja de madera en el escritorio de su padre, donde el anillo había sido guardado tradicionalmente. Con un golpe de su varita cerró la caja, solamente él sería capaz de abrirla.

Se levantó y se giró hacia la chimenea de piedra, sobre ésta, el escudo de los Black estaba tallado con minucioso detalle, era además el punto clave donde reposaban las protecciones. Sirius presión su palma ensangrentada sobre éste y sintió como las protecciones se doblegaban bajo su control.

"Fidelius." Dijo firmemente. Sintió responder a las protecciones y entonces comprobó con satisfacción que su ubicación estaba oculta completamente. "Yo, Sirius Orion Black, soy el Guardián Secreto." Se concentró de nuevo, desconectó el acceso por flú con sólo pensarlo y los retratos volvieron a un estado de letargo para evitar que le espiaran.

Se sentó de nuevo, exhausto. No quedaba mucho tiempo antes de que terminara el período escolar y había miles de cosas que hacer para asegurar que Harry estuviera lejos de los Dursley lo más pronto posible pero, a decir verdad, todo lo que quería en este momento era una cama.

Kreacher apareció a su lado. Extendió un pedazo de pergamino doblado y una caja ornamentada, se veía nervioso. "El joven amo Regulus ordenó a Kreacher que le entregara esto pero la ama castigó a Kreacher cuando Kreacher le dijo sobre la muerte del joven amo Regulus y le ordenó quedarse en casa".

Sirius cogió lo que el elfo le daba con el ceño fruncido.

"El dormitorio y el baño de Lord Black están listos para cuando desee retirarse." Y Kreacher desapareció de nuevo.

Sirius observó la caja y el pergamino, suspiró y dejó la caja sobre el escritorio mientras abría el pergamino.

"Querido Hermano,

Me arrepiento de muchas cosas, pero de lo que más me arrepiento es de hacer caso a nuestra madre y no seguir tu ejemplo. He traicionado a la Casa de los Black al tomar la Marca de Voldemort, alguien quien no posee honor, alguien que preferiría gobernar sobre todos nosotros. Él mata sin importarle la sangre o la lealtad de sus víctimas. He visto a magos sangrepura a su servicio caer por sus manos y he visto suficiente de los horrores que él perpetra para saber que me arrepiento de mi decisión de haberlo seguido.

Te escribo esto sabiendo que lo traicionaré esta noche en esta misión de la que debo hablarte; él ha creado horrocruxes. Ha usado objetos de gran valor para ello, creyendo que no serán destruidos. Le dio la copa de Hufflepuff a Bella para que la guardara, un diario o agenda de algún tipo a Lucius y a mí la ubicación del guardapelo de Slytherin. No creo que estos objetos sean los únicos, él prefiere usar comúnmente el número siete en sus rituales así que si se asume que el séptimo fragmento permanece en su cuerpo o en un plano mortal, habrán otros tres más. Él habló de un antiguo anillo perteneciente a una Noble Casa el cual me temo puede ser el cuarto, y creo que otro objeto relacionado con Ravenclaw se encuentra en Hogwarts, ya que solo lo mencionó una vez, podría estar equivocado. Eso deja sólo uno sin contar, hermano. (Sé que tienes problemas con la aritmética básica). Estas abominaciones necesitan ser destruidas antes de que él pueda ser derrotado por completo.

Esta noche, voy a recuperar el guardapelo. Espero volver y poder contártelo en persona lo que aquí está escrito cuando te presente el guardapelo y mi conocimiento, para luego pedir protección. Si no vuelvo, Kreacher tiene órdenes de entregarte esto y si hay suerte, junto con el guardapelo. Espero que esto ayude a la Luz, aunque más importante, espero que te ayude a tí.

No he sido el mejor hermano, Sirius, pero me voy esta noche esperando restaurar mi honor y hacerte sentir orgulloso.

Regulus. "

La carta se arrugó en su mano. Sirius cerró los ojos, recordando a su hermano. Sirius lo había protegido de su madre toda su infancia pero el año que Sirius se fue a Hogwarts había sido lo que su madre necesitaba para poner a su hermano en contra suya. Suspiró hondamente hundido en su propio pesar, lamentándose de que Regulus no hubiera vivido para decirle en persona que había visto la luz, literalmente.

Pero… maldita sea: ¡Horrocruxes!

Así era como Voldemort podía regresar de nuevo. Y cuando lo hiciera, iría tras Harry, Sirius estaba seguro de eso.

Era demasiado ponerse a pensar después del día que había tenido. Finalmente, había tenido una oportunidad para hablar con Harry, encarar a Peter, reconciliarse con Moony, tener que cargar con éste para salvar a los chicos, Harry salvándole de los dementores, Harry salvándole de ser besado, escapar, reclamar la Casa de los Black y colocar el encantamiento Fidelius.

Mañana; lidiaría con eso mañana, decidió Sirius, guardando la caja que Kreacher le había dejado - ese que presuntamente contenía el guardapelo con un fragmento del alma de Voldemort - en el escritorio.

Fue en busca de su cama.


	3. Iniciando Operación Pronglet: 3

Tres días después de su vuelo desde Hogwarts, Sirius entró en el nuevo y reluciente comedor para desayunar e inmediatamente vio al llamativo fénix encaramado en el respaldo de su silla. Una lechuza común de color marrón que había hecho que Kreacher comprara y a la que había llamado Hooter, también estaba esperando y miraba suspicazmente al fénix como lo estaba haciendo Sirius. Las protecciones contra lechuzas, que habían sido reforzadas, hubieran despistado a las demás lechuzas excepto a las suyas y a Hedwig. Él no había contado con pájaros de fuego entrometidos.

Él había enviado cartas hechizadas a Harry y Remus la pasada tarde sin nada importante salvo variaciones de que él estaba seguro en algún lugar soleado y que estaría en contacto. No quería que Albus pensara que aún seguía en Inglaterra o fuera alertado de alguna modo sobre lo que Sirius había planeado.

Porque Sirius tenía un plan.

Lo había escrito todo en una gran pizarra en el estudio y añadido comentarios con dibujos de Prongs y Moony. Era un método que había usado anteriormente para planear las mejores bromas en el colegio y las misiones más importantes cuando había sido Auror. Había funcionado bien para él. Tenía un gran tick en el primer paso - asumir el título de Lord de la Casa Black y había marcado felizmente el paso de contactar a Harry y Remus antes de irse a dormir. Sólo esperaba que el resto del plan no tuviera que detenerse abruptamente por la presencia del bicho de Dumbledore.

"Será mejor que me lo entregues entonces, Fawkes," dijo Sirius resignado, sentándose. Se deleitó por un momento con la sensación de ropa limpia (la ropa descartada de Regulus recién lavada por Kreacher, no es que se estuviera quejando) contra su piel bien limpia; y el saber que su pelo estaba recién cortado a la altura de sus hombros y que su barba estaba bien arreglada. Se veía y se sentía humano.

Fawkes dejó caer el pergamino que llevaba en la mano de Sirius y dio un trino tranquilizador que le hizo pensar que el pájaro de fuego le estaba tratando de decir que no se preocupara.

"Sirius,

Gracias por la carta que le has enviado a Harry. Le he dicho que yo respondería usando a Fawkes en caso de que el Ministerio tratara de rastrear la correspondencia..."

"Ese..."

Fawkes trinó de nuevo.

Sirius blandió la carta hacia éste. "Oh, no creo que solo esté siendo cuidadoso, Fawkes. ¿Quién es él para decirle a mi ahijado que no puede escribirme?," frunció el ceño. "Podría haber sugerido que Harry escribiese una nota para que tu la entregaras".

Fawkes inclinó la cabeza y la sacudió ligeramente como si le estuviera dando la razón.

Sirius leyó el resto de la nota en voz alta. "Me alegro de saber que has encontrado un lugar donde poder recuperarte de tu tiempo en Azkaban. Tómate todo el tiempo que necesites, querido muchacho. Te pediría que no tomaras ningún riesgo por el bien de Harry; le dolería muchísimo que te capturasen. Ten por seguro que me encargaré de que Harry esté seguro en tu ausencia," frunció el ceño. "Amor y besos, Albus".

Fulminó con la mirada a Fawkes, que había trinado amonestándolo.

"Ok, no me ha enviado amor y besos pero, Fawkes, esto está lleno de dobles sentidos y lo sabes." Señaló la carta de nuevo. "Lo que realmente está diciendo es: mantente lejos de Harry. Tú y yo lo sabemos." Suspiró. "¿Crees que es eso lo que Harry quiere?" Por supuesto que él no tenía ni idea de lo que Harry podría querer, solo esperaba que el entusiasmo de Harry sobre la idea de ir a vivir con él fuera real.

Fawkes inclinó la cabeza, voló hacia Sirius y le frotó suavemente el pecho con su cabeza. Calor invadió a Sirius, reconfortándolo. Harry le quería en su vida, el recuerdo de la sonrisa de Harry cuando Sirius le había hecho su oferta de vivir con él llenó su mente.

Sirius dejó escapar el aire que contenía y acarició el plumaje de Fawkes. "Gracias por tranquilizarme, Fawkes, lo necesitaba." Sus ojos se entrecerraron fijando su vista sobre el pájaro. "¿Estás de acuerdo conmigo, no? De que Harry estaría mejor alejado de esos muggles".

Fawkes emitió un arrullo vivaz.

"Entonces, ¿no vas a contarle a tu mago viejo y entrometido donde estoy?" Sirius sonrió al ver Fawkes agitar la cabeza estando de acuerdo. "Gracias," le dijo. Todavía estaba ponderando la idea de añadir protecciones contra fénix, quizá sólo permitiendo entrar a Fawkes pero desterrando a cualquier mago que pudiera transportar inesperadamente.

El fénix le lanzó otra mirada reprobadora, por lo que Sirius pensó que le había leído la mente y emprendió el vuelo. Desapareció en un estallido de fuego.

Hooter emitió un graznido, recordándole que estaba esperando. Sirius le dio algo de bacon a modo de disculpa y tomó el sobre. Estaba en blanco. Sirius sonrió ampliamente y lo golpeó con la varita, "Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas".

"Padfoot,

Me alegro de que estés a salvo. He vuelto a mi casa cerca de Oxford ya que he dimitido de mi puesto en Hogwarts. Snape se las arregló para dejar caer la noticia de mi pequeño problema peludo y, bueno, ambos sabemos lo que hubiera pasado si no me iba antes de que Albus se viera en la incómoda situación de despedirme. En verdad, es probablemente lo mejor, después de todo fui descuidado durante esa luna llena, y casi termino haciendo daño a los chicos. Es indudablemente mi culpa que Peter se nos escapara.

De lo único que me arrepiento es que no seré capaz de pasar más tiempo con Harry, pero entonces me doy cuenta que es un deseo egoísta cuando pienso en todo el tiempo que he pasado con él y el que te ha sido negado".

Sirius resopló. No podía negar que se había sentido celoso pensando en Moony pasando tiempo con Harry, pero se había sentido aliviado de que al menos Harry tenía a alguien. Sólo que ya no lo tenía más. "Estúpido Snivellus," murmuró entre dientes.

"Hablando de Harry, hay algunas cosas que necesito decirte. Sé que es probablemente lo mejor que no le digas a nadie dónde estás pero... bueno, te he echado de menos, amigo mío, y creo que nuestra discusión necesita ser cara a cara. Envíame una nota cuando creas que es seguro que nos veamos.

Cuídate, Moony".

Sirius sintió surgir sus emociones y respiró hondo. Había retomado su entrenamiento en Oclumancia la noche anterior como medio para tener algún control sobre su mente y su estado emocional; sus pensamientos iban demasiadas veces a la deriva, su humor era cambiante. Tenía que obtener algún control sobre sí mismo si iba a cuidar de Harry.

Kreacher apareció con un 'pop' a su lado. "¿Desea algo diferente para desayunar, Lord Black?"

"¿Qué?" Sirius se fijó en el desayuno aún sin tocar. "Uh, no. Todavía no he empezado a comer".

Kreacher dejó una poción nutritiva al lado del plato y desapareció.

Sirius arrugó sus facciones en disgusto pero se bebió la poción. Lo necesitaba y luego empezó a comer con apetito. La cocina había vuelto a su condición inmaculada y estaba disfrutando de la cocina de Kreacher.

De hecho, la primera planta de la casa había sido completamente renovada desde la llegada de Sirius; la decoración y los muebles antiguos habían sido retirados y reemplazados o reformados. Prevalecían los colores neutros y cálidos como el marrón, el crema y el dorado. El rojo había sido usado para acentuar incluyendo en el estudio, donde las paredes habían sido pintadas de un color granate intenso. Los cuadros de paisajes habían permanecido en su sitio pero los demás habían sido desplazados a un almacén en el ático incluyendo aquel de Phineas Nigellus Black. Como antiguo director de Hogwarts, el cuadro podría espiarlo por órdenes de Dumbledore, y a pesar de que Kreacher asegurara que Phineas no había visitado su cuadro en la Mansión Black en años, Sirius no iba a dejar nada al azar. El retrato durmiente de su madre se lo había dado a Kreacher como premio, la magia del elfo doméstico pudo despegar esa maldita cosa de la pared. Él no tenía intención alguna de despertarla nunca o de seguir sus consejos.

Ni siquiera si era para tener a alguien más con quien hablar de su plan además de Kreacher.

Sus ojos cayeron sobre la carta de Remus. Moony. Por supuesto. Él podría preguntarle si quería venir y quedarse en la mansión con él, ayudarle. Era perfecto. Remus tendría un trabajo y... y Sirius tendría que ser muy cuidadoso acerca de cómo se lo ofrecía o el orgullo de Remus podría interponerse en la decisión de aceptar la oferta.

Terminó su desayuno y envió una nota a Remus con la segunda lechuza que había comprado; una majestuosa lechuza negra de apariencia distintiva que había comprado para cuando necesitara enviar correo como Lord Black. La había llamado Reg en honor a su hermano. La misiva invitaba a Remus a una entrevista esa tarde para ser el mayordomo de una Casa Ancestral que había sido reclamada. Sirius había incluido los detalles del salario, tareas, beneficios y la dirección. Si Remus estaba interesado la carta actuaría como un traslador llevándolo a su entrevista; si deseaba declinar también podría hacerlo respondiendo en la carta.

Sirius esperaba que Remus aceptara - tenía preguntas acerca de Harry, acerca de lo que había pasado en los años anteriores cuando Sirius había estado en Azkaban. Y él también le había echado de menos.

Las siguientes horas fueron una tortura. Tuvo que distraerse ayudando a Kreacher limpiando el sótano de magia oscura. Sirius no iba a usar un laboratorio de pociones o una celda de tortura, por lo que estuvieron convirtiéndolo en una área combinada para un gimnasio y un cuarto de duelo; necesitaba recuperar su anterior condición física. Pero antes de que pasara mucho más tiempo, la hora en que debía llegar Remus estaba próxima y Sirius fue camino a la salita de recepción. Se debatía entre su esperanzado optimismo de que Remus aceptaría su invitación y el certero pesimismo de que no lo haría a pesar de que Reg había vuelto sin respuesta.

Remus llegó puntual, aterrizando con facilidad. Una amplia sonrisa apareció en su rostro al ver Sirius y atravesó la habitación para darle un fuerte abrazo.

"¡Padfoot, pensé que podrías ser tú!" Remus retrocedió del abrazo y sonrió ampliamente.

"Moony." Sirius no podía parar de sonreír. Abrazó a Remus de nuevo y le dejó apartarse antes de avergonzarse a sí mismo y romper a llorar de alivio.

"Bueno, a pesar de que estoy triste de que no sea un trabajo, estoy encantado de verte," Remus dijo contento. "¡No me puedo creer que te hayas quedado en Inglaterra!"

"Tengo planes," dijo Sirius de forma tentativa, "Y me temo que la oferta de trabajo es real Moony, yo,... um..." Señaló vagamente el escudo pintado sobre la pared como siquisiera mostrárselo a Remus. "Puede que haya reclamado el título de Lord de la Casa de los Black".

Remus se quedó mirándolo, sus ojos saliéndose de sus órbitas.

"Ven conmigo y te explicaré todo," dijo Sirius, empujando a Remus fuera de la habitación y llevándolo al estudio.

o-O-o

Sirius se recostó en su silla y dio vueltas a su varita pensativamente mientras Remus miraba fijamente a la pizarra y luego a la carta de Dumbledore puesta encima del escritorio frente a ellos. Había estado haciendo lo mismo por cinco minutos y Sirius no pudo dejar de pensar que eso no era una buena señal.

Remus suspiró y tomó un sorbo de té. "Bien, puedo entender porque has hecho las cosas de esta manera, Padfoot." Golpeó ligeramente la taza cerámica que sostenía. "A pesar de mi deuda con Albus, he pasado la mayoría de este último año alternando entre querer agradecerle a Albus por la oportunidad de finalmente conocer a Harry y queriendo maldecirlo por mantenerme fuera de su vida hasta la fecha".

"¿Cómo ocurrió?" preguntó Sirius curioso de saber qué había pasado.

Su amigo hizo una mueca pero lo miró a los ojos. "Tan pronto obtuve las noticias, volví de Rumania justo a tiempo para asistir al pequeño funeral de James y Lily en el Valle de Godric." Se adelantó a la pregunta de Sirius callándolo levantando la mano y respondiendo, "La mansión de los Potter incluyendo el cementerio familiar debieron haberse protegido inmediatamente bajo un Fidelius Mortal y obviamente su ubicación sólo sería conocida por alguien perteneciente a la Casa de los Potter".

Como Sirius, a quien se le había dado santuario en la Casa de los Potter.

"Yo y los Longbottom abordamos a Albus tra el funeral para saber de ti y Harry." Sacudió su cabeza ante los recuerdos, "Quería visitarlos a ambos, a ti para poder maldecirte hasta hacerte pedazos y a Harry para poder confirmar que estaba sano y salvo. Albus me había informado entonces que habías sido sentenciado a Azkaban".

Sirius no le importancia a esa información. "¿Y qué hay de Harry?"

"Bueno, Albus confirmó que había llevado a Harry a la hermana de Lily en el mundo muggle y ella había asumido su custodia; que habían hecho un trato. Alice estaba furiosa pero Albus señaló que tú estabas en prisión, que ellos habían estado bajo el hechizo Fidelius y que él no tenía idea de quién era el Guardián Secreto. De todas formas, Frank dijo que estaba bien, pero ahora que ellos no tenían porqué seguir escondidos tomarían la custodia de Harry tal como James y Lily habían querido".

"Y entonces fueron atacados." Murmuró Sirius, tratando de encajar toda la información esparcida que consiguió almacenar el año anterior.

"Realmente, fueron atacados dos semanas después." Remus suspiró pesadamente. "En ese periodo transitorio, el Ministerio exigió pruebas para revertir la tutela de un pariente consanguíneo. Bueno, los Longbottom no tenían una copia del testamento. Los abogados de los Potter Arkam & Arkam concedieron que su copia estaba extraviada," volvió a tomar aire. "Busqué entre tus cosas en tu antigua casa ya que tenía una llave pero no pude encontrar ninguna copia allí tampoco. Gringotts reivindicó que no podían abrir la cámara de los Potter sin un Potter para recoger el original".

"Mi copia del testamento está en mi cámara." Dijo Sirius con sobriedad.

"Por supuesto que lo está," dijo Remus, "Lo supuse entonces." Hizo una pausa. "Frank y yo habíamos acordado que la única cosa que podíamos hacer era negociar con tu abuelo para que reclamara tu cámara bajo la autoridad de la Casa de los Black y nos proveyera con el testamento si estaba ahí, pero antes de que pudiera, como tú dijiste, él y Alice fueron atacados".

Sirius agitó su cabeza, pensando cómo todo había conspirado para ir horriblemente mal respecto la tutela de Harry tras la muerte de sus padres.

"De todas maneras, con los Longbottom incapacitados y Augusta lidiando con un bebé traumatizado, se abandonó esa idea. Sé que James y Lily probablemente habían hecho estipulaciones en el caso que tú y Alice no estuvieran disponibles y yo jugueteé con la idea de preguntarle a tu abuelo, pero sabía que, a diferencia de los Longbottom, yo no tenía ningún poder político para que me diera el testamento y yo no quería darle la idea de, bueno...".

"¿Reclamar a Harry él mismo?". Sirius asintió lentamente. "Inteligente. Lo habría hecho. ¿Recuerdas cuando James y yo solíamos bromear sobre que éramos primos? La relación es algo remota pero...

"Tu abuelo habría hecho los trámites y tú habiendo sido nombrado como su tutor en el testamento habría fortalecido su demanda." Remus tomó otro sorbo de su bebida. "Abandoné la idea sobre la custodia y fui con Albus para pedirle acceso".

"A lo que se negó." Determinó Sirius duramente.

"Dijo que las protecciones habían sido puestas para detener a criaturas oscuras e igualmente había prometido que la interacción con el mundo mágico sería mínima hasta que Harry fuera lo suficientemente mayor como para ir a Hogwarts".

"Y por mínima, Albus probablemente quiso decir no-existente." Dijo Sirius mordazmente, ya molesto en nombre de Remus, dado el comentario sobre criaturas oscuras.

"Discutí con él que no podía dejar a Harry allí sin ningún tipo de supervisión. Él contestó que con las protecciones él sabría si Harry era atacado por mortífagos. Yo le respondí que no era suficiente. Eventualmente concedió que quizá alguien viviendo allí para observar era una buena idea." La mirada de Remus se oscureció. "Entonces él dijo que no podía ser yo pues un hombre joven interesado en un niño pequeño podría ser considerado pedofilia".

Sirius gruñó.

La expresión de Remus se aclaró y sonrió de forma apreciativa. "Lo sé, Padfoot. Yo también estuve enfadado. Pero tuve que darle la razón. Mi interés en Harry podría haber sido considerado inusual".

"Al menos, conseguiste que pusiera a alguien para vigilarlo. ¿Figg, verdad? ¿La extravagante mujer que solía venir a las reuniones de la Orden con kneazles pegados a ella? La vi cuando fui allí tras escapar." Sirius sintió como su enojo hacia Dumbledore crecía de nuevo; sintió que su certeza de que Harry no estaba seguro con los muggles crecía.

"Nunca supe quién era." Remus tomó un respiro para calmarse. "Tras mi confrontación con Albus, seguí aún determinado a encontrar alguna manera de estar en la vida de Harry pero desafortunadamente un par de días después mi padre tuvo un ataque cerebrovascular y fue hospitalizado. Los siguientes meses me los pasé tratando de cuidarlos, a él y a mi madre que estaba muy perturbada. Murió cerca de año nuevo y mi madre unas pocas semanas después por el corazón roto, supongo".

"Lo siento, Remus." Dijo Sirius suavemente. Le habían agradado los padres de Remus; habían sido buena gente.

Remus asintió como respuesta. "Estuve hecho un desastre. Había perdido buena parte de mi manada de golpe. Para cuando salí de la depresión Harry ya tenía seis años".

"Pero intentaste verle." Sirius dijo firmemente.

"A los dos, realmente." Remus sonrió al ver la sorpresa de Sirius. "El médico al que iba dijo que sería bueno dejar mis fantasmas descansar y tenía demasiadas preguntas, Padfoot, sobre porqué lo habías hecho. No tenía ningún sentido para mí. Estaba muy confundido".

Sirius suspiró ante otra oportunidad perdida de haber podido ver a alguien; de haber podido revelar su historia antes. "Adivino que no obtuviste permiso".

"Mientras estuve hundido en el dolor, hubo un retroceso para los hombres lobo. Se incluyó una nueva restricción que declaraba que no nos estaba permitido visitar a prisioneros de Azkaban." Remus se encogió de hombros. "Decidí que tenía que dejarte en el pasado y lo siento por eso".

Sirius no le dio importancia. "¿Y Harry?"

"Decidí preguntar a Petunia directamente y conseguí rastrearla por medios muggle. Le envié una carta por correo muggle recordándole que era un amigo de Lily, y pedí ver a Harry ya que estaba en edad escolar y posiblemente tenía curiosidad sobre sus padres. Me ofrecí a ayudarla a explicarle la magia y el mundo mágico." Se aclaró la garganta. "Ella escribió de vuelta diciéndome esencialmente y de manera cortés que me fuera a la mierda. Harry era un niño normal y él iba a una escuela normal, y cualquier pregunta que tuviera de sus padres ella la contestaría".

"¿Normal?" repitió Sirius. "Harry transformó mi pelo rosa a los tres meses".

"Lo sé," Remus sorbió su té. "Me preocupé y escribí a Albus, obviando que había contactado con Petunia. Pedí que me pusiera al día sobre Harry y le pedí verlo nuevamente. Albus..."

"Te dijo que todo estaba yendo perfecto".

"Esencialmente." Remus sonrió de forma dolida. "Me recordó que le había prometido a Petunia mínima interacción hasta que Harry fuera a Hogwarts. Sugirió que no era prudente para mí quedarme en el pasado y no vivir el presente. Él estaba seguro de que me reuniría con Harry en el momento oportuno".

Sirius volvió a bufar.

"Lo sé," dijo Remus apaciblemente. "Empezé a concluir que Albus no tenía intención de dejarme acercar a Harry. Bueno, en malas épocas, cuando no podía encontrar trabajo o era molestado por ser un hombre lobo el problema era yo en particular, en buenas épocas era cualquier otro".

"No te diste por vencido", declaró Sirius con una sonrisa conocedora.

"Lo hice por un tiempo," respondió Remus, "Tuve que ir al extranjero para trabajar, pero escribí a Albus el Junio antes de que Harry cumpliera los once. Le ofrecí llevarle su carta de Hogwarts, explicarle todo y llevarlo de compras al Callejón Diagon." Tomó otro sorbo de té. "De nuevo, se rehusó. Sólo los empleados de Hogwarts podían informar a los estudiantes. Averigüe a quién había enviado este año cuando estaba enseñando allí. ¿Sabes a quién escogió Albus para hacerlo?"

Sirius negó con la cabeza. Esperaba que no hubiera sido Snape.

"Hagrid."

"Hagrid," repitió Sirius sin emoción. Él apreciaba a Hagrid, de verdad, pero si le pidieran escoger a alguien para que fuera a presentarle a un niño el mundo mágico... Hagrid no hubiera estado en su lista de candidatos - incluso Snape habría sido mejor. Y Harry habría necesitado una apropiada introducción por lo que aparentaba.

"Como he dicho, maldecir a Albus ha estado en mi lista de cosas que hacer este año." Remus apartó la taza finalmente. "Escribí de vuelta a Albus una vez que Harry comenzó la escuela sugiriendo que quizá podría comenzar una correspondencia con Harry. De nuevo, la respuesta fue no: Harry se estaba ajustando a su vida en el mundo mágico y a su especial historia. Intenté escribir a Harry directamente de todas formas y la carta volvió sin haber sido abierta. Por supuesto, medio mundo probablemente haya intentado escribirle en su primer año".

Sirius frunció el ceño, preocupado. Tenía sentido que Harry hubiera tenido que llevar una protección que denegara el correo sobre sí mismo pero claramente podía hacer excepciones ya que el correo de Sirius había llegado a Harry.

"Entonces, inesperadamente, Hagrid me escribe. Él estaba intentado hacer un álbum de fotos de James y Lily para Harry," Remus gesticuló. "Revisé mis álbumes y lo que me había llevado de tu casa y se los envié. Le pedí que le dejara saber a Harry que estaría más que contento de pasar tiempo contándole las historias detrás de las fotos. Hagrid me dio las gracias pero nada más".

Remus se frotó la frente. "Entonces, una vez más, esperé hasta que el colegio empezara y escribí a Albus pidiéndole cortésmente que permitiera que mi lechuza llegara hasta Harry".

"Más que cualquier cosa eres persistente, Moony," dijo Sirius secamente. Otros ya se hubieran rendido.

"No tenía nada que perder," respondió Remus, "y estaba esperando que a Albus se le agotaran las excusas".

"¿Pero?"

"A Albus no se le agotaban las excusas." Dijo Remus secamente. "Su respuesta fue otra de sus 'Por Favor, sé paciente'. Probablemente habría presionado un poco más pero perdí mi trabajo una semana o algo así más tarde y tuve que volver a Francia para trabajar".

Sirius se preguntó si Albus tendría algo que ver con eso pero alejó ese pensamiento. Probablemente, incluso ese viejo no hubiera llegado a tales extremos para denegarle a Remus su lugar en la vida de Harry.

Remus le sonrió, no era una sonrisa alegre sino más bien una depredadora. "Y entonces tú escapaste de Azkaban".

"Y de repente Albus te necesitaba." Concluyó Sirius. Él había sospechado al observar sigilosamente a Harry los meses anteriores como Padfoot, que Remus no había sido parte de su vida antes de su primer año escolar, pero él había esperado... "Bueno, eso explica muchas cosas".

"Oh, y esto no acaba aquí," dijo Remus. "Tan pronto como hizo su oferta de empleo, Albus dijo que debía prometerle dejar que Harry viniera a mí primero y no decir nada acerca de sus padres hasta que él preguntara; que podría entristecer a Harry si sacaba el tema a colación".

Sirius se puso de pie de un salto, demasiado enfadado como para mantenerse sentado. "¿No lo prometiste, cierto?"

Remus levantó una mano, "Lo prometí sin ánimo de cumplir. Una vez que se es Merodeador..." dejó que su voz se desvaneciera pero Sirius captó el mensaje; Remus habría intentado encontrar alguna manera de eludir los deseos de Albus. "Pero entonces me encontré con Harry y yo... Yo no podía hablar".

"¿Qué?" Sirius estalló.

"Prácticamente me congelé," se sonrojó de vergüenza. "Había luchado tanto por ver a Harry que había olvidado el hecho de que él no sería el mismo niño caprichoso que me llamaba Mooey y me pedía que lo alzara en brazos tan pronto como pasara por la puerta. En vez de eso, había un niño de trece años extremadamente callado que no me conocía ¡Por Merlín! Y... y no lo había considerado hasta que lo vi: ¿Y qué pasa si no le gusto? Y qué pasa si descubre mi problema peludo y..." Remus paró abruptamente.

Sirius paró de pasearse y se arrojó en la silla de las visitas en frente de Remus. Él podía entender la posición de Remus. Él había tenido sus propios momentos de desorientación con Harry, intentando reconciliar el niño feliz que él amaba incondicionalmente con el adolescente que se mantenía vigilante, hablaba de forma breve, un adolescente que no le conocía y al que no conocía. "Así que esperaste".

Remus asintió descontento. "Me dí cuenta que debía haberle hablado tan pronto como me presenté y mandar al diablo mi falta de valor y el interés bien intencionado de Albus." Suspiró. "Porque esa es la cosa, Padfoot: superficialmente todas las acciones de Albus parecen hechas basadas en su preocupación bien intencionada y el deseo de querer proteger a Harry, especialmente cuando consideramos el papel de Harry como El-Niño-Que-Vivió." Hizo otra pausa. "Individualmente, ninguna de las acciones de Albus son siniestras".

"Evadió el sistema y el testamento." Señaló Sirius.

"Sí, ¿Pero sabía él con certeza el contenido del testamento? ¿Recuerdas si él fue un testigo?" respondió Remus.

Sirius sacudió su cabeza. No podía recordar quienes habían firmado como testigos con claridad.

"Y, sin el testamento, llevar a Harry con Petunia era probablemente lo que la Oficina de Orfandad Mágica hubiera hecho de todas formas," continuó. "Petunia es el pariente vivo más cercano a Harry. Añade a eso que Harry estaba probablemente más seguro en el mundo muggle, a salvo de los mortífagos que buscaban venganza en ese momento, y estoy seguro de que Albus manteniendo a los demás lejos de Harry fue también una forma de garantizar su seguridad." Se encogió de hombros ligeramente. "Y, por algunos comentarios que Albus ha dejado caer, creo que él esperaba que Harry tuviera una educación normal dado que nuestro mundo había caído bajo la locura de El-Niño-Que-Vivió".

"¿Exactamente cómo empezó eso?" Preguntó Sirius. "Nadie sabe realmente qué pasó más allá de los hechos y..."

"Probablemente una combinación de Hagrid y Peter," interrumpió Remus. "Hagrid nunca fue el más discreto de la Orden y sospecho bastante de que Peter o más bien Wormtail estuvo allí esa noche. Creo que él vio lo que ocurrió y le contó el cuento a todo aquel que pudo para llamar la atención sobre Harry y desviarla de sí mismo".

"Mierda." Dijo Sirius. "Si él estuvo allí cuando yo estaba allí..."

"Entonces él sabía que irías tras él," dijo Remus sonriendo tristemente. "Eso explica porque fue capaz de superarte".

Sirius desplazó el pensamiento lejos y se volvió a enfocar en Harry. "Ok," dijo lentamente, "Así que de momento tenemos que aceptar que Dumbledore reubicó a Harry con las mejores intenciones..."Cuando él había considerado el tema solo había llegado a esa conclusión, pero era reconfortante saber que Remus estaba de acuerdo.

"Pero eso no explica porque ha pasado por alto los abusos," dijo Remus interrumpiendo.

Sirius se quedó quieto. "¿Lo sabes con certeza?"

"Terminé pasando una gran cantidad de tiempo supervisando detenciones de los gemelos Weasley, Fred y George." Empezó Remus. "Minerva continuó dejándolos a mi cargo como venganza por nuestros días de escuela, creo, y..."

"¿Qué tiene que ver esto con..."

"Recuerda que Ron es el mejor amigo de Harry." Remus interrumpió. "Los gemelos están en Gryffindor y en el equipo de quidditch con Harry. Le tienen mucho aprecio a Harry, tanto como para considerarlo un miembro Weasley honorario".

La confusión de Sirius se disipó.

Remus entrelazó sus dedos sobre su estómago. "La semana pasada, al principio de su detención, hice un comentario sobre que estaba preocupado acerca de la vida familiar de uno de sus amigos, y mientras no quise ponerlos en posición de revelar sus confidencias apreciaría cualquier información que pudieran darme," él suspiró. "Ellos inmediatamente supieron que era Harry y estuvieron reacios a hablar, pero una vez que empezaron..."

"No pudieron parar," acabó Sirius por él.

Los ojos de Remus relampagueaban furiosos. "El verano después de su primer año, lo encontraron encerrado en su habitación y pobremente alimentado. Ellos recuperaron su baúl de una alacena cerrada bajo las escaleras, la cual tenía un viejo dibujo pegado con cinta que ponía 'Habitación de Harry'. Ellos dijeron que no creían que Harry hubiera recibido alguna vez regalos de Navidad o cumpleaños. Saben que su ropa es de segunda mano. El resto, bueno, es todo especulativo".

Sirius agarró los brazos de la silla, sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

"Cuando dimití, traté de contarle a Albus sobre lo que los gemelos me habían dicho y no se le veía sorprendido del todo," dijo Remus, en un tono calmado, contrastando con su mirada furiosa. "Él dijo que efectivamente, mientras que los familiares de Harry no le proveían del mejor cuidado, la casa de los Dursley continuaba siendo el sitio más seguro para Harry. En mi opinión, no quiere darse cuenta no sólo del maltrato, sino de las consecuencias del mismo que tienen en un niño".

Sirius elevó sus cejas ante el muy evidente regaño que mostraban sus palabras. "Quizás deberíamos dejar esto. Ninguno de nosotros puede permitirse ir tras los muggles o Dumbledore sin tener la palabra asesinato en mente. Vamos a alejar a Harry de ellos, lo prometo".

Su amigo lo miró fijamente por un momento, el fuego de sus ojos se desvanecía. "Nunca pensé que vería el día en que Sirius Black abogara por la precaución".

"Harry," Sirius dijo firmemente, "es más importante que nada. He aprendido mi lección".

"Bien dicho, Sirius." Remus se acercó y le dio una palmadita en el brazo de forma orgullosa. Dudó momentáneamente hasta que Sirius le hizo un gesto de 'vamos, suéltalo'. "Sólo me estaba preguntando si querías que te contara acerca de los primeros dos años de Harry en Hogwarts".

"¡Pues claro! ¡Quiero saberlo todo sobre Harry!" Respondió Sirius de inmediato. ¿Por qué Remus se mostraba tan vacilante? Se congeló. "¿Ha... ha pasado algo?"

Remus suspiró pesadamente. "Me temo que no va a gustarte."


	4. Iniciando Operación Pronglet: 4

"Recuerda," dijo Remus, una vez pudo calmar a Sirius lo suficiente para continuar, "Obtuve toda la información de los gemelos y algunos datos en conversaciones con los profesores".

"Mejor dímelo ya," dijo Sirius. "No puede ser peor de lo que me estoy imaginando".

Remus hizo una sonrisita. "Durante el primer año de Harry, Albus contrató a Voldemort para enseñar Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras".

Sirius se quedó boquiabierto. La volvió a cerrar. "¿Hizo qué?"

"Para ser honestos Albus contrató a un hombre, Quirrell, lo único es que Voldemort lo estaba poseyendo".

"¿Y Dumbledore no lo sabía?" preguntó Sirius, en shock.

Kreacher apareció y dejó una bandeja con una botella de Firewhiskey y dos vasos. Desapareció de nuevo.

Remus sirvió la bebida a Sirius antes de servirse él y retomó su sitio. "Volveremos a esta excelente cuestión después pero primero deja que me explique propiamente".

Sirius asintió de mala gana.

"La primera historia que los gemelos me explicaron es en realidad cómo Harry consiguió entrar en el equipo de Quidditch: Aparentemente, en su primera lección de vuelo, Malfoy robó algo de Nevill Longbottom y despegó cuando Hooch estaba ausente. Harry fue tras Malfoy y cuando tiró ese objeto, Harry lo cogió. Harry tiene poca tolerancia para el bullying".

Su viejo amigo dio a Sirius una mirada intencionada y Sirius tuvo la decencia de avergonzarse.

"No diría que lo que hacíamos era bullying; eran bromas," murmuró defensivamente.

"Hacer una broma haciendo que toda la escuela sea verde durante un día no es bullying," Remus admitió, "pero, tirar constantemente maleficios a Severus solo porque él y Lily eran amigos y ella no prestó atención a James hasta nuestro sexto año sí que es traspasar la línea. Y te aconsejo que lo confieses a Harry. Te respetará más por aceptar tus pecados que por insistir que lo que hacías no era bullying".

Sirius asintió suavemente, aunque estaba fastidiado ante la crítica y el consejo. "Entonces, vi a Harry jugando a Quidditch," dijo, cambiando el tema antes de discutir, "es increíble".

La expresión de Remus se suavizó. "¿Lo es, verdad? Y aparentemente Harry cayendo de su escoba es una tradición. En su primer partido, Quirrell, o mejor Voldemort, hechizó su escoba para que lo matase".

¿Voldemort casi mató a Harry en su primer año? Sirius bebió el Firewhiskey y tosió violentamente cuando tocó el final de su garganta.

"Hermione Granger pensó que era Severus y prendió fuego a su traje…"

Sirius casi se ahogó de la risa. Si no le hubiera gustado la joven bruja que había ayudado a Harry en salvarlo, ese trozo de información ciertamente lo habría hecho.

"… y al hacerlo, sin querer paró a Quirrell – Voldemort," Remus bebió de su Firewhiskey. "Los gemelos luego me contaron que no sería la última vez que Harry se enfrentaría con él".

Sirius volvió a servir otro vaso. "Que conste que esto es peor de lo que me imaginaba".

"Bueno, la segunda historia es peor que la primera y no es ni la última," dijo Remus frotando su frente cansado. "Aparentemente, Hagrid consiguió un huevo de dragón y eclosionó. Harry y sus amigos consiguieron que Charlie, quien trabaja en una reserva de dragones, viniera y cogiese el dragón en medio de la noche en una expedición de contrabando. Desafortunadamente, fueron descubiertos, perdieron un montón de puntos y tuvieron que cumplir un castigo. Minerva cedió la detención a Filch y éste a Hagrid – sin duda, una manera de disculparse por meterlos en problemas".

Sirius esperó impacientemente que Remus continuara.

"Él los llevó al Bosque Prohibido aparentemente para buscar un unicornio herido. Harry se encontró con el espectro de Voldemort bebiendo sangre de unicornio, y últimamente tuvo que ser rescatado por un centauro," dijo Remus.

Sirius cuidadosamente bebió su segunda bebida. "Bueno, al menos sabemos que está allí afuera. Voldemort, me refiero".

Remus hizo una mueca. "Esto no es el final, Sirius. Harry y sus amigos de alguna forma descubrieron que Albus había escondido la famosa Piedra Filosofal de Flamel en la escuela y que Voldemort estaba detrás de ella para conseguir la inmortalidad. Cuando lo descubrieron, Dumbledore estaba fuera del terreno en el Ministerio, fueron a revisar las protecciones de Albus, y descubrieron que habían sido rotas y fueron tras el ladrón".

"No me lo digas," Sirius se desplomó hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. Estaba empezando a tener dolor de cabeza.

"Harry y sus amigos consiguieron pasar todas las trampas, y Harry lo detuvo. Los gemelos no sabían cómo lo pudo parar porque aparentemente Harry nunca más habló de eso y Hermione tuvo que quedarse detrás para cuidar de Ron, que estaba herido. Lo que sí saben es que al final, Quirrel desapareció – muerto supongo, por la posesión – y que Harry… estuvo en la enfermería durante días".

Sirius abrió los ojos para ver a Remus beber. "Así que, para recapitular, mi ahijado va a Hogwarts, supuestamente el lugar mágico más seguro en Inglaterra, ¿y sobrevive a tres encuentros con Voldemort en un año?"

"Sin mencionar, Albus contratando a Voldemort y escondiendo un artefacto en la escuela para atraerlo," Remus añadió tensamente.

Era un buen punto. Llevaba a otros puntos buenos cuyos cuestionaban si Albus había perdido el juicio enteramente…

"Mejor cuéntame sobre el segundo año de Harry antes de que decida tragarme toda la botella," dijo Sirius, volviendo al tema.

Remus suspiró fuertemente. "Bueno, primeramente, creo que se puede relacionar con uno de los ítems que tienes apuntados en tu pizarra." Apuntó su varita a la sección titulada Caza y Destrucción de los Horrocruxes, y trazó una línea en uno de los ítems. "Harry ya ha lidiado con el diario".

Casi una hora después, Sirius acabó de escuchar a Remus explicándole todas las aventuras de Harry rescatando a Ginny Weasley y sacudió su cabeza con incredulidad. Respiró hondo después de conseguir mantener controladas sus emociones. ¡Su ahijado casi murió – otra vez!

"¿Estás bien, Padfoot?" preguntó Remus.

Sirius vio que lo estaba observando con gran preocupación. Gesticuló vagamente a su amigo. "Sólo estoy…"

"¿Tratando de no asustarte?" completó Remus. "Creo que hiperventilé durante diez minutos".

"¿Sobre qué parte?" preguntó Sirius en tensión. "La parte en que Harry habla Pársel como Voldemort? ¿O la parte en que toda la escuela se volvió contra él?" Aunque la parte en que los gemelos nombran Harry como un Señor Oscuro era bastante graciosa. "O la parte en que casi muere comido por una Acromantula? ¡O la parte en que casi es comido por un maldito basilisco, salvando a una niña estúpida que debería saber mejor que escribir en un diario que te habla de regreso! ¡Oh! ¡Y no olvidemos la parte en que lucha contra una parte del alma del viejo Voldepants! ¡Otra vez!"

Estaba gritando mientras finalizaba las últimas frases.

Remus lo miró alzando las cejas.

Sirius tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se frotó los ojos. "Lo siento, Remus. Es sólo…"

"No, tu reacción más o menos se parece a la mía cuando los gemelos acabaron de contarme todo" dijo Remus con una sonrisa. "Sí que evité la parte de niña estúpida ya que esa niña en cuestión es una Weasley".

"Siempre fuiste el diplomático del grupo," dijo Sirius, dejando que algo de su enfado se vaya; el resto le hizo volver al tema. "¡No puedo creer que Dumbledore no supiera qué estaba pasando!"

"Ah, sí. ¿Te lo hace pensar, verdad?" dijo Remus pensativo. "Después de todo, en seguida que Fred, o fue George, de todas formas, tan pronto mencionaron la petrificación, inmediatamente empecé a pensar…"

"¿Qué criaturas pueden petrificar a otro ser viviente?" asintió Sirius enérgicamente. El mismo pensamiento se le había ocurrido a él mientras Remus se lo contaba.

"Por no mencionar que Slytherin se asocia con una mascota serpiente y ya que claramente el monstruo estaba escondido en la Cámara de los Secretos de Slytherin…" suspiró Remus. "Concluí que era un basilisco antes de que los gemelos llegasen a la parte de las arañas".

"Bueno, tú también eras el más inteligente de nuestro grupo en los viejos tiempos, Moony," bromeó Sirius.

Remus sonrió otra vez y compartieron un momento de camaradería con un dejo de tristeza por todo lo que perdieron.

"Aun así," Remus carraspeó, "cuestioné a Minerva y Pomona después de mi sesión con los gemelos queriendo saber por qué ellas no habían descubierto que era un basilisco antes tampoco. Aparentemente, Albus comunicó a todo el profesorado que se centraran en los estudiantes y en las clases; que él ya seguía con la investigación".

Sirius saltó de su silla.

"Ellos lo creyeron y no hicieron un esfuerzo en investigar más a fondo," Remus frunció el ceño, "no creo que Albus supiera dónde estaba la Cámara exactamente o cómo entrar en ella, pero creo que sabía que el monstruo era un basilisco y que Voldemort debía estar poseyendo a alguien en la escuela de nuevo para abrir la Cámara. En mi opinión, creo que Albus estaba haciendo lo máximo que podía para resolver el problema aunque aborrezco su decisión de continuar como si todo fuera normal, poniendo la vida de los alumnos en riesgo. Así que, ¿Creo que puso otra trampa para que hubiera otro encuentro entre Voldemort y Harry? No."

Sirius paró de dar vueltas y se encaró a Remus, dándose en cuenta de lo que estaba implicando. "¿Crees que él deliberadamente puso las trampas en el primer año de Harry?"

Remus cogió su Firewhiskey y lo sorbió. "He tenido más tiempo para pensar en esto que tú, Padfoot".

Sirius observó a Remus y reconoció la mirada en su cara demasiado bien. "No me va a gustar esto tampoco, ¿verdad?"

"No," dijo Remus sinceramente. "Deberías sentarte".

Sirius fulminó con la mirada a Remus pero se volvió a sentar.

"Imagínate que por un momento tú eres Albus. Sabes la historia del El-Niño-Que-Vivió contada a cada niño; que Voldemort atacó a los Potter, James y Lily murieron pero Harry no; que de alguna manera la Maldición Asesina rebotó y mató a Voldemort. Crees que la historia es probablemente cierta pero no sabes de seguro cómo Harry sobrevivió la maldición aunque tienes teorías, y no sabes certeramente si Voldemort está muerto aunque también tienes tus teorías".

"Y si tienes tus teorías, tienes que probarlas," meditó Sirius.

"Exacto," Remus señaló a Sirius, "diez puntos para Gryffindor. Así que, asumamos que Albus tiene oídos por todos lados y está casi convencido de que Voldemort sigue por allí, en forma de fantasma pero tratando de encontrar un cuerpo".

"Todo el caso de la Piedra Filosofal era una trampa para determinar si Voldemor estaba vivo o no, ¿cierto?" Sirius entendió rápidamente. "Puede que ni siquiera fuese la piedra verdadera".

"Dudo que lo fuera y estoy casi seguro que las protecciones no eran más que un show ya que, con respecto hacia Harry y sus amigos, eran de primer año y consiguieron pasarlas," dijo Remus. "No, creo que el plan de Albus era bastante simple: poner una trampa para Voldemort y ver si aparecía".

"Sólo que utilizó a Harry y a la piedra como cebo," dijo Sirius, sintiendo como su furia crecía de nuevo.

"Sí, Albus usó a Harry como cebo," Remus afirmó suavemente. "Después de todo, ¿por qué esperar hasta que Harry entre en la escuela para preparar la trampa?"

Sirius tembló, helado por ese pensamiento.

Remus bufó. "Estoy seguro de que Albus nunca anticipó que Harry intentara proteger la piedra de Voldemort directamente, pero creo que él sabía que había una posibilidad que Voldemort atacase a Harry si se presentara la oportunidad – y si hubiera pasado le hubiera servido para comprobar sus teorías sobre Harry".

Sirius se levantó de nuevo.

"Siéntate, Padfoot." Ordenó Remus secamente. "Estoy seguro de que Albus creía que el riesgo era mínimo – ciertamente, Voldemort no atacaría a Harry donde todo el mundo pudiera verlo – pero si un encuentro entre ellos ocurría…" suspiró, "estoy seguro que Albus pensó en un ataque de arrogancia de que él tenía la ventaja y estaría allí en el momento oportuno para evitar que nada serio ocurriese. Y sinceramente, Harry no era el único en peligro, sino que puso en riesgo toda la escuela llena de niños, especialmente si consideras que Voldemort poseía a un profesor".

"¿Crees que Albus sabía que era Quirrell?" preguntó Sirius, volviendo a sentarse en la silla.

Remus se encogió de hombros. "Encuentro difícil de creer que no lo sospechara pero creo que Albus se quedó encerrado en su propio esquema. Quería enganchar a Voldemort con las manos en la masa intentando robar la piedra, falsa o real".

"Y a causa de esto Harry casi termina muerto," Sirius murmuró negativamente.

"Cierto y esto nos lleva a Albus testando teorías sobre Harry y cómo sobrevivió a la maldición asesina," dijo Remus. "Hay tres de las cuales seguro que Albus ha considerado: una, Harry pudo evitar la maldición con su propio poder, probablemente accidentalmente en defensa propia; dos, Lily hizo algo antes de morir para protegerlo; tres, fue una combinación de los dos".

"Voy a decir para que conste que no estoy para nada feliz de que Albus haya testeado con Harry," dijo Sirius indignado. "No tenía ningún derecho…"

"Concuerdo con eso," dijo Remus para calmarlo, "pero intelectualmente, puedo apreciar la curiosidad de Albus. ¿No tienes curiosidad?"

"Solo estoy feliz de que haya sobrevivido, Remus," dijo Sirius firmemente. "¡A la mierda cómo!"

"Y aquí habla el Gryffindor," se quejó Remus. "Honestamente, ¿si puedes comprender cómo Harry sobrevivió a la maldición entonces qué puedes hacer con esa información?"

"Aplicarla a otros si es posible," respondió Sirius. "Vale, vale, veo lo que tratas de decir. ¿Entonces que concluyó Albus de su experimento?"

"No lo sé," admitió Remus, "pero personalmente creo que Albus descartó la número uno bastante rápido después de la llegada de Harry a la escuela".

Sirius frunció el ceño, "¿Por qué? Harry es un mago poderoso. ¡Estaba haciendo magia desde niño! ¡Tiene un Patronus corpóreo a los trece, Moony!"

"Puede, pero, descartando DADA, él no tiene nada de especial como estudiante," Remus añadió. "Creo que parte de eso es la compañía que tiene: Ron es demasiado promedio y Hermione es demasiado buena".

"¿Crees que se está quedando en esa posición deliberadamente para que sus amigos no estén celosos?"

"No estoy seguro si es deliberadamente, pero si. Tengo que decir habiendo trabajado con él que su poder puede estar reprimido." Remus suspiró. "Probablemente a causa de los muggles. Si aprendió siendo niño que la magia era mala y que hacer cosas extrañas era malo entonces…"

Sirius movió la mano para indicar que lo entendía. "Entonces, crees que Albus observó sus calificaciones y descartó la opción de que Harry solo hubiera sido la causa de su supervivencia. Crees que Albus decidió que Lily había hecho algo".

"Lo creo," Remus tosió y parecía estar un poco avergonzado. "Y sé que lo hizo".

"Tú sabes cómo… ¿qué? ¿Qué hizo?" demandó Sirius, inclinándose hacia delante.

"No lo sé exactamente," apuntó Remus, "pero me escribió antes de que me fuera para mi última misión, preguntando por mi opinión sobre algo que había encontrado en un antiguo libro de Runas sobre magia de brujas. Era un hechizo de protección. Requería la sangre de un niño y la sangre de la madre, y el sacrificio de la propia vida de la madre para que se activara. Crea, para explicarlo de alguna manera, una barrera de sangre protectora alrededor del niño, unida a su cuerpo. El que mató la madre no podría tocar nunca al niño sin castigo".

Sirius se quedó mirando a Remus en shock. "Merlín, Remus, eso suena a…"

"¿A casi magia negra? Eso es lo que le escribí de vuelta. Le dije que no era ilegal ya que no estaba en la lista de magia prohibida pero no se vería muy bien que utilizase la sangre de su hijo en un hechizo que no fuese magia familiar." Remus se revolvió el pelo. "Habían unas condiciones especiales que tenían que ser cumplidas en el sacrificio también – en particular, el atacante tenía que matarla a ella en específico para llegar al niño. Era una posibilidad remota. Lily me escribió de vuelta para decirme que haría todo lo necesario para proteger a Harry. Esa es la ultima carta que recibí de ellos".

"Espera," dijo Sirius, "dijiste que ¿el atacante – Voldemort – tendría que matarla porque necesitaba estar muerta para llegar a Harry específicamente?"

Los ojos de Remus se abrieron, inmediatamente dándose cuenta de la implicación. "Crees que… bueno, tiene sentido que el hechizo funcionara, pero… ¿Voldemort iba detrás de Harry?"

"¿Te contaron alguna vez porqué se escondieron, Moony?" preguntó Sirius. "James solo me contó que Dumbledore había recibido información y ellos pensaron que era buena idea".

"Me contaron lo mismo pero…" dijo Remus mientras golpeteaba sus dedos en el brazo de la silla. "Los Longbottom también fueron a esconderse al mismo tiempo ¿Verdad? ¿Por la misma información? Neville nació alrededor del mismo tiempo que Harry… pero por qué Voldemort iría detrás de niños, a no ser…" paró abruptamente, las piezas del puzzle se iban uniendo. "¿Qué pasaría si hubiera una maldita profecía?"

"Sé quien podría contester eso," dijo Sirius secamente. "Aunque no lo hará".

"No, si Albus creyera que había una profecía, se la quedaría para sí mismo," gruñó Remus furiosamente.

Kreacher volvió a aparecer con una bandeja de comida para cenar y los dos se centraron en su cena silenciosamente, cada uno con sus pensamientos.

"Vale," dijo Sirius, apartando su plato y cogiendo el zumo de calabaza, "vamos a recapitular lo que sabemos".

Remus asintió. "James y Lily se escondieron a causa de una información provista por Albus. Asumamos que es una profecía que concierne a Harry," apuntó su varita al plan de la pizarra y añadió una cosa más por hacer 'Revisar el DOM por si hay una profecía para Harry registrada'.

"Peter los engaña y Voldemort intenta matar…" Sirius intentó aguantar un sollozo, "intenta matar a Harry pero Lily lo protege con un antiguo hechizo protector de sangre. Voldemort es… vencido pero no está muerto".

"No creo que todo fuera la protección sola," corrigió Remus, "creo que la maldición chocó contra la barrera, y aunque no pudo frenarla del todo, disminuyó su velocidad lo necesario para que Harry tuviera tiempo de devolverla hacia Voldemort. La cicatriz es donde la maldición hizo contacto con la protección sino, no hubiera dejado marca".

"¿Pensé que dijiste que Dumbledore descartó el poder de Harry como causa? Preguntó Sirius confuso.

"Estoy seguro que Albus lo hizo," insistió Remus, "Yo, por otra parte, tomando en cuenta de que Harry mostró signos de ser un mago muy poderoso antes de ese momento, y tomando en cuenta que probablemente haya reprimido su poder para poder vivir con los muggles para no ser objeto de más furia. De las tres teorías de cómo Harry sobrevivió a la maldición asesina, me quedo con la tercera, una combinación entre Lily y Harry lo protegió".

"Bueno, nunca apostaría contra ti así que…" Sirius movió su mano majestuosamente hacia Remus, "continuemos, estúpidamente entrego Harry a Hagrid, la rata me tiende una trampa y me envían directamente a Azkaban".

"Y Albus deja a Harry con su tía, su pariente más próximo," se estremeció Remus.

"Y el familiar consanguíneo más cercano," Sirius añadió pensativo. "Sabes que Lily puso barreras de sangre en la casa muggle de su hermana – lo dijo después del ataque a sus padres que no tomaría ningún riesgo con la poca familia que le quedaba, tanto si su hermana quería o no".

"¿En serio?" Remus parpadeó. "Estás pensando algo por lo que normalmente no es buena señal," dijo mientras Sirius seguía callado.

"¿Y si Dumbledore examinó a Harry y se dio cuenta que había una protección basada en la sangre que lo rodeaba y llegó a una conclusión errónea?" propuso Sirius. "¿Y si asumió que las barreras de sangre que hay alrededor de la casa de Petunia fueron puestas allí para Harry por si algo le pasaba a Lily? ¿Una extensión de la protección que ya había puesto sobre el niño?"

"Mágicamente funcionaría," dijo Remus, repasando la idea en su cabeza, "la sangre de Lily en las dos protecciones… las dos de natura protectora… posiblemente Harry residiendo en la casa permitió que la barrera de sangre se mantuviera intacta, si no hubiera necesitado la renovación de Lily cada año. Es posible que la casa de los Dursley sea el lugar más seguro para él desde una perspectiva mágica".

"Bueno, a la mierda con eso," dijo Sirius secamente. "Obviamente no es el lugar más seguro para Harry según las otras perspectivas".

"Cierto," dijo Remus. Entrecerró los ojos mientras Sirius apuntaba la varita hacia la pizarra, 'Revisar las protecciones' apareció.

Sirius se levantó, sintiéndose inquieto otra vez. "¿Dónde nos quedamos en la recapitulación?"

"Albus dejó a Harry con Petunia…"

"Y lo dejó allí en exilio en el mundo muggle durante diez largos años," Sirius sacudió su cabeza. "No creo que le perdone por eso".

"No estoy seguro si estoy en el modo de perdonarle tampoco," murmuró Remus. Se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia la pizarra, "Harry cumple los once, le llega la carta de Hogwarts y Hagrid lo reintroduce al mundo mágico".

"Muy mal".

"Bastante," dijo Remus. Añadió a la sección del plan llamada 'Educación' y escribió otro ítem a la creciente lista: 'Enseñarle cultura mágica, etiqueta y su linaje'. Se aclaró la garganta. "Harry va a Hogwarts donde Albus lo testea para saber cómo sobrevivió a la maldición asesina y equivocadamente asume que fue gracias a la protección de Lily más que el poder de Harry". Otro ítem apareció debajo 'Proteger Harry', 'Estudiar el hechizo de Lily'.

"Harry vence a Voldemort otra vez," añadió Sirius, "y Dumbledore tiene su prueba de que Voldemort está vivo de alguna forma." Caminó y tocó la sección de los horrorcruxes. "Y sabemos cómo".

"Aunque probablemente en ese punto de la historia, Albus no lo sabe ya que hay numerosos rituales oscuros que podrían haber ayudado a mantener a Voldemort en esta vida".

Remus murmuró. "No, Albus no lo descubre hasta el segundo año de Harry cuando Harry destruye el horrorcrux del diario," suspiró. "Es posible que Albus esté buscando los otros".

Sirius se encogió de hombros. "Si está, no ha progresado mucho. Tengo el beneficio de la nota de Reg así que al menos tengo idea del número. Tengo el horrorcrux del guardapelo y puedo poner las manos encima de la copa cuando me apodere de la cámara de los LeStrange. Necesitamos saber cómo eliminarlos y descubrir dónde están los que faltan pero que me cuelguen antes de ir a pedir ayuda a Dumbledore".

"¿Sabes cómo eliminarlos?"

"Sé cómo crear un Horrorcrux – pues era parte de la sección avanzada en magia oscura que mi padre me hizo aprender, pero eliminarlos… no. Supongo que puedo preguntarle a Harry como lo hizo".

"Los Unspeakables* puede que lo sepan," ofreció Remus. "Tienes a 'Conquerir el Ministerio' debajo de tu sección 'Conquerir el Mundo'. No dolería usarlos a ellos y al DMLE si vamos a ello – deberían ser informados de que Voldemort aún es una amenaza viable y sospecho que Albus no les ha dicho nada".

"Volvamos a eso," dijo Sirius enérgicamente, girando su varita, "Vale, después del segundo año de Harry, Albus sabe cómo Voldemort sobrevivió. Luego, me doy cuenta de que Peter está en Hogwarts y, bueno, todos sabemos lo que pasó después; Tuve que ser rescatado por Harry y escapar en un hipogrifo".

Remus dio una palmada a la espalda. "Pero te has quedado, Sirius. No has dejado que Albus te apartase otra vez," apuntó hacia la pizarra. "Esto necesita trabajo pero es un plan sólido para sacar a Harry de la casa de los Dursleys y para protegerlo en el futuro." Se giró hacia su amigo, en sus ojos solo se veía determinación. "No voy a dejar que Albus me aparte otra vez tampoco. Lo que sea que necesites, Padfoot; cuenta conmigo".


End file.
